Pon FarR
by BondSlave
Summary: Spock is going through Pon Farr, and Jim is suffering not only from the horrid Vulcan heat, but also at his Vulcan's unbearable teasing. Dominant Spock/Submissive Kirk. M for LANGUAGE AND M/M SLASH! dedicated to AmyCoolz.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is actually my second Star Trek fan-fiction, but the first one is in need of some heavy reconstruction, thus this one shall be published first. Out of order, I know it is odd but cela'vi.

Dedicated to AmyCoolz who has inspired me to actually write Star Trek Fan-fiction.

* * *

His body felt as if it were on fire, sweat slid down along his sides and gathered on his chest and stomach, dampening his hair so it looked as if he'd just gone swimming. His mouth was permanently open it seemed, his lungs pulling in the unwelcome hot, moist air making him feel as if he were drowning. He didn't move, he couldn't move. He'd grown so hot he'd stripped himself of all of his clothes in hope of cooling himself off, but to no avail, his body temperature did not lower a fraction. His head twitched and his eyes flickered open as he turned his head just slightly to see the owner of the hand that had gently caressed his head. He saw his beloved Spock, who was not only his first commander, but friend, and lover.

Spock was dressed in thin black robes that looked far to hot and made Kirk moan, licking his lips. Spock just smiled kindly down at him, gently petting his moist hair. Despite his kind smile, there was a bit of a predatory gleam too the half Vulcan's black eyes. He gently brushed several wet and sticky strands of curled brown hair from his Ta'hy'la's half lidded eyes. "Did you sleep well love?" He asked in a deep, pleasant voice. His smile only grew as his beloved shook his head from side to side lazily.

"It's to hot." he mumbled. Spock took a seat on the soft mattress of the bed, twisting his body ever so slightly to take a pitcher and pour his human mate a cool glass of water. He than turned and helped ease his lover let alone captain into a semi-up right position, easing the water to his lips.

Kirk attempted to swallow the cool welcomed liquid but his mouth and throat were so dry all he could do was cough, his body shaking as the water splattered from his mouth in a fit of coughing. Spock set the cup aside quickly and cradled the humans head shushing him as he gently stroked the side of his face. "Okay, there, there." He said softly. Kirk, once his coughing fit was over gazed up at the man holding him. He whimpered, his love was radiating so much heat, adding to the heat Kirk was already feeling, and yet he felt so much more comfortable in his arms.

"I'm so hot Spock." He said in a dry cracked voice. "So hot."

Spock gently ran his fingers along his lovers neck and across his collarbone.

"I know love, I know. But it was your idea to come to Vulcan so we would not repeat the incidents that took place during my last pon farr."

Kirk nodded. Indeed, it had been his idea, that way Spock could spend the more violent part of the pon farr under the watchful gaze of his mother, who was extremely protective of Kirk. Kirk often wondered how the woman had handled her husband's pon farr. After Spock had spoken his last words, Kirk felt a sadness wash through him, from the bond that they had melded nearly a decade earlier, only a year after their first mission. Kirk forced himself to raise his hand to gently cup his lovers cheek.

"Don't feel sad love, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you would never mean to hurt me."

As his Ta'hy'la fell back into an uneasy sleep due to the over heating of his body, Spock couldn't help but let sadness wash over him. The last time he'd gone through pon farr he had grown so violent and abusive he'd nearly killed Kirk, after the pon farr had passed he could hardly look at his love without wanting to cry. Kirk had reassured him though, that he still loved him, and proved it by, almost forcing himself onto him, but they had taken in slow and steady and Spock knew that Kirk was not lying to him.

Spock gently eased Kirk back down onto the bed. "Sleep love, soon the blood fever will be down enough and my temper controlled that we'll be able to mate…and than return to the Enterprise, where its temperature can be controlled and cooled to your liking." He said calmly before standing and exiting the room where his captain was resting.

* * *

Amanda sat on the balcony looking over the Vulcan desert terrain, her son pacing back and forth, ever so often pausing to take a breath before his pacing continued. "Spock, do relax sweet heart."

"As illogical as it may seem to father, I am worried about James, he is not handling this Vulcan heat as well as we had hoped."

Amanda smiled, leaning forward slightly, the hot breeze blowing her scarf just slightly.

"Not many can, that is why the other half of your family has never come to visit."

Spock paused and gazed at her. "I mean, they tried once when you were just a baby, but the heat grew to be to much and they had to leave."

"But what if he cannot mate,"

"Sweetheart,"

"I'm not worried about me, but rather him, if this last for to much longer he could very well die, please mother, promise me something." he said bending at the waist slightly taking his mothers hands in his. "If James can no longer survive here on Vulcan please have father send him back to the enterprise."

Amanda gave her son a smile, easing one of her hands out of his and gently rubbing his smooth cheek.

"I know how much you love him, but do not worry."

Spock wished he could not worry, but his emotions seemed to run ramped whenever it came to his sweet Ta'hy'la.

* * *

Jim's eyes fluttered open and he panted for breath, licking his lips, his chest heaving a little faster than normal due to the thinner Vulcan atmosphere, making it hard for him to pull in the oxygen he required. Something had woken him, but still dazed and half asleep he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He licked his lips again, tasting the heavy amount of salt remaining on his skin. He was very thankful that Spock was taking good care of him, giving him plenty of water, that is when he could keep it down, and offering salt tablets to make sure his salt levels remained at a healthy rate. He blinked, his sense of hearing finally catching up to him. He heard a growl before a rather loud bang from the adjoining room could be heard. He shifted and tilted his head over so slightly, the soggy pillow beneath his head making the action a little harder than it should have been. There were no inner doors on Vulcan, all the rooms were merely connected with wide open archways, but despite this, Jim couldn't see who or what was causing the commotion in the next room. He was vaguely worried until the form of Spock appeared through the door, his presence drawn no doubt by the dry coughing which had lazily escaped Jim's dry throat.

Spock took a swift seat and gently began rubbing his fingers over the damp locks of his lover. "Are you alright love?" He asked. Jim nodded before licking his lips for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Spock…was that you…throwing stuff…in there?"

Spock gazed at him blank faced, a bit of an apprehensive air to him as he turned and picked up the water pitcher and poured a glass.

"You should really try and drink Jim." He said as he set the pitcher down and pulled Jim over to him, placing the smaller man between his legs in order to steady him, permitting him to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around and lifted the cup, guiding it to his lovers lips. "Here Jim, take a slow sip." He spoke, allowing his human mate to fill his mouth with the desired amount before he pulled the cup away just slightly and than used his other hand to gently massage his lovers pink throat, relaxing the muscles and easing the water down. This process was repeated several times, till Jim had consumed no less than three glasses of water. But even once the water cup was empty and forgotten upon the table, Spock did not remove Jim from his lap.

"Spock…you…you never answered me."

Spock tightened his grip, not enough to hurt but firm enough.

"Don't speak Jim." He said in a low, oddly un-Spock like tone. His lips neared Jim's ear and he whispered, "I don't know how long I can remain in control." He accented his comment by letting his oddly dry and feline like tongue slip between his lips and lick at the crest of the humans rounded ear, making said human gasp in surprise.

"S-Spock?" Jim stuttered, a little nervous, they weren't supposed to actually mate until the eighth day, the last day of pon farr for Jim's own protection…Vulcan's were mean and violent during this time in their lives…and Jim wasn't exactly in the best condition, let alone not nearly as strong as Spock when in his prime fighting conditions. He gasped as the hands that rested on his upper arms tightened farther and he was jerked ever so slightly. It was a fast crude motions, but enough to silence him.

"I said…._Do not _speak." Spock said in a threateningly low voice before punishing Jim with a quick sharp nip to the crown of his ear, pulling yet another gasp from him. It didn't really hurt, but it was shocking enough into making on think it hurt. The blood was so near to the ear that it bruised easily. In fact the little indents left by Spock's teeth had darkened already.

Spock nuzzled against the humans neck. "I'm sorry Jim…but…." He paused, inhaling Jim's scent. "I simply can't wait any longer."

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter will be…smutty. Because Pon Far = rough smex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks goes to AmyCoolz for reviewing chapter one. Thanks for the compliment and the advice, I will try and keep an eye on my writing and improve. ^^**

**And thank you for helping me correct my Vulcan. .; I have the Vulcan language dictionary I don't know why I didn't just look at it. But thank you for correcting me from using Ta'hy'la to T'hyla. ^^ Now, please enjoy the next chapter. **

**WARNING: Strong language. Kirk angst! X] Because I'm evil. **

* * *

Spock nuzzled against the human's neck. "I'm sorry Jim…but…." He paused, inhaling Jim's scent. "I simply can't wait any longer." He purred as he shifted his weight and twisted his body so he swept himself out from under the slightly incapacitated human, shoving his nude love down upon the bed, bearing over him, caging him down with his hands and knees. Jim looked startled, baby blues wide, lips parted slightly frightful gasps passing over his chapped, peeling lips.

"S-Spock…." he stuttered, fear causing adrenalin to course through his veins, strengthening his muscles and triggering his fight or flight reflexes, neither being able to serve him well under the circumstances. He licked his lips in attempt to moisten them as he gazed up at the man who had claimed him as his own, fright no doubt obvious over his entire visage.

Spock was leaning over him, back arched, shoulders pulled forward, looking more like a wild animal rather than a half Vulcan. His hands were resting on either side of the blonds' head, his exposed knees resting on either side of Jim's thighs.

Jim gasped as Spock craned his neck downward, latching onto his throat. He gasped as his lover mercilessly licked, kissed and nipped at his tender throat. Jim gasped whenever those slightly pointed teeth nipped at his flesh, no doubt leaving blushing red marks. This attack upon his person was different than normal advances, it was rougher, demanding, dominating. He began to struggle but let out a slight squeak as a pair of iron like hands clamped down upon his arms in a vice grip and a low, deep growl escaped Spock as he lifted his head. Jim swallowed, but nothing happened, he couldn't even produce the proper amounts of saliva to coat his dry tongue and throat. He knew from the hard look and dark gleam in his lovers nearly black eyes that he was in a dangerous position. He could not struggle other wise he would be punished, brutally. "You are not going anywhere!" Spock spat out, his voice harsh, but still with the air of his calm, emotionally controlled self. It was frightening seeing a person he loved change so drastically in the course of two minutes.

"I…I won't…but please…Spock,"

"Tren-tor!"

Jim flinched. Despite his lacking in the Vulcan language there were some words he knew and others he'd picked up on. This word 'tren-tor' was a word he had picked up on. It meant master, one who dominates and rules over another. Jim had a momentary flashback to Spock's last Pon Far, he'd insisted to be called Tren-tor. Which actually was not out of the ordinary for a male Vulcan going through their time, it was actually quite common. As was bondage and aggressive use of ones mater, their lesser. Jim forced himself to relax, willing himself to control his own emotions. He closed his eyes took a breath then opened them again, gazing up at the vicious being atop him.

"Yes…Tren-tor…" He whispered. "I promise I won't go anywhere but…" He winced. "You're hurting me."

Spock's gaze continued to be hard, warning, but he did loosen his grip and began rubbing up and down his humans arms to help the circulation he'd cut off. Jim let his eyes flutter closed. He knew what he would have to do if he would have any chance to survive. He would need to stay relaxed, stay calm, and do exactly as Spock…his Tren-tor demanded. With any such luck, he could not only please Spock and help sate his lust, but also prevent any long lasting mental or physical damage.

"You're afraid of me." Spock stated simply. Jim opened his eyes.

"Perhaps I am a little afraid." He admitted, it would do him no good to lie to Spock, he would know after all. Despite their bond, Jim had little knowledge on how to use it. Spock was teaching him how to control the chaos which were his thoughts, and meditate and increase his concentration. Once he got better at that, Spock had promised to open up the bond completely, allowing Jim to not only be touched by Spock's mind, but also be able to touch Spock's mind.

Spock lifted one hand and gently ran his fingers up and down the humans cheek in a loving manner. "You do not have to be afraid of me, I maybe your Tren-tor…but I am also your T'hy'la…" He leaned down and captured Jim's lips, kissing him quickly before going farther down to once again attack his neck, though this time in a much more gentler fashion. Jim moaned and his fears began to ebb away as he heard Spock mutter against his neck. "Kah-ka katelau…." He heard him mumble as he placed a sloppy kiss to his pulse point making him gasp. "Du ashau."

Jim didn't know what Spock had mumbled, but he did know what 'Du ashau' meant, it meant 'love you' in simplest terms.

Jim could feel the strain on their bond, even if he couldn't communicate through it. Spock, his T'hy'la was trying to hold back, trying to extinguish the fire, this knowledge made Jim's heart melt. Even when ill with blood fever his love wanting nothing more than to take care of him. In reassurance, for himself or for Spock he wasn't sure, he lifted his hands and gently slid them against the exposed chest that was left revealed by the black robe. Spock froze.

"Don't fight yourself…." Jim whispered as he turned his head just slightly so his lips rested near Spock's deliciously pointed ear. "I'm your kafeh…" He paused as he felt Spock's head shift slightly, their cheeks pressing lightly together.

"You are my T'hy'la." Spock whispered back.

"But I'm your kafeh first…and I love you…." Jim slid his hands lower, so they were resting just above the tie of his lovers black robe. "Use me tren-tor…."

Spock slowly sat up, Jim's hands falling back to his sides. Spock was giving him the oddest of looks. It was still very much unemotional and yet Jim was getting a very concerned and confused vibe from it.

Spock sighed, or as close to a sigh as any Vulcan could make. "Kafeh…T'hy'la…I do not wish to harm you." He said in a quiet yet still rather dark tone. Jim smiled, blinking several times as the salt from his sweat was getting into his eyes and making them sting.

"I have faith in you."

The slightest of upturn shaded the Vulcan's lips before he bent back over and captured Jim's lips.

* * *

Night had fallen upon Vulcan, but the heat had not gone with the departure of the sun and it's rays. Amanda sat in a chair near her husband's side of the bed reading one of her favorite novels. Sarek was lounging on the bed, back resting against the headboard as he went over some papers from work. Amanda looked up from her book and glanced around, straining her ears before looking towards her husband, lowering her book slightly. "Sarek…it is oddly quiet." She said, hint of concern in her voice. Sarek's eyes paused in their roaming of the page, an extremely subtle sign that he was giving his wife his undivided attention. "And we didn't see Spock at dinner. Do you think everything is alright?"

Sarek set his book down upon his lap and gazed over at her. Despite not showing emotions they did share emotions through their bond. He could sense let alone see his wife's concern. He himself was a little concerned for the human who was a guest in their home. He had a feeling they would need to call a healer before the visit was over, though he hoped greatly that would not happen. Yes, he hoped, worried and did in fact pay attention to his emotions, he just didn't show them…often.

"Do not worry T'hy'la." He said. "I do not believe that Spock will harm James Kirk."

Amanda didn't look convinced, and showed this by scowling at him.

"Sarek. When the plak tow over took your mind you broke three of my ribs and gave me a concusion." She pointed out. She saw him wince, though she doubted anyone who did not know him as well as she did would notice. She knew it was a low blow but she needed to point out the facts, and bring her husband to think logically. "And that was considered quite gentle! Considering what Vulcan women must endure!"

It was obvious Sarek was a little hurt at being reminded of their first encounter with Pon Farr.

"I am not saying that James Kirk will not come out of this with no wounds, I am just saying I do not think Spock will kill him." He stated, extending his index and middle finger towards his wife. She sighed and smiled as she gently wrapped her own index and middle finger around his in a Vulcan kiss. She couldn't stay irritated with him. After all, he did try to please her. "And if anything should happen we will be in the know." He said as he lifted his papers and began reading again. "Spock will either come to us in a state of horror or we will hear James Kirk scream." He stated simply. Amanda sighed and lifted her book.

"That does seem to be logical." She said but glanced at him. _"But it's still stupid!" _She projected to her husband through their bond before looking back at her book. The faintest of smiles flickered across Sarek's features as he continued to gently stroke his wife's fingers in a loving fashion.

* * *

Jim gasped his eyes growing wide before closing tightly. He bit his lip silencing a scream. He trembled before freezing as he felt the heat of his nude Vulcan lean over him, pressing his chest against his back, lips brushing against his ear. "Stop holding back your noises." Spock breathed, his lips quirked upwards slightly as he licked at his lovers rounded ear. Jim opened his mouth and panted, taking in deep gulps of air.

"You're parents will hear me!" He said, his voice squeaking slightly, his body jerking trying to escape the probing fingers. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle escape the Vulcan as he retreated back behind him.

Jim was laying on his chest, his arms pushed up towards the headboard, hands tide with one end of the tie of Spock's robe, the other end tied to the headboard. His ass was high in the air, his knees having been shoved under his stomach. He felt slightly lightheaded as his body jerked again and he once again had to bite back a scream. He wasn't in pain, to the contrary, he was highly aroused, which was in fact his problem.

For the past eight hours Spock had been teasing the shit out of him! He supposed it was his Vulcan's way of helping with the plak tow and not hurt Jim…or at least not break him. He'd licked every inch of his sweaty body, nipped at the most sensitive areas, he seemed to enjoy doing that to Jim's hard shaft. After that he'd tied him up, and they'd started having sex. Jim was all for it, after all it would not only help sate his lover for awhile but it would ease his arousal as well…unfortunately Spock had other ideas because he'd stopped thrusting after a few minutes. Instead he now had four of his long slender fingers inside of Jim's rectal canal and was twisting and bending his fingers in the most delicious fashion, stroking and jabbing at his prostate every time.

He couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as Spock had started hitting his prostate with the tips of his fingers, hard. He arched his back, his engorged penis throbbing painfully between his thighs. He pressed his forehead against the messed sheets. "uhmn…Spock…Please." He whined, glad he was allowed to call his lover by his name, apparently it really turned Spock on when his name was used during sex. Enough so that he didn't mind not being called Tren-tor.

Spock smirked, it was such an odd expression, evil, twisted and just absolutely screamed 'SEX'. His brown eyes were so fogged over with lust and his pupils so dilated that it appeared his eyes were black.

"Scream for me Jim."

Jim whimpered. Why did he have to scream? Wasn't begging enough? He yelped as the smirking Vulcan roughly twisted his fingers. "I'll fuck you only once you've screamed Jim."

Jim knew better, that wasn't all his lover wanted, he wanted Jim to scream while begging him. Twisted bastard. He whined again.

"Aww come on, please…" He gasped as he felt those evil yet beautiful fingers jab at his prostate again. "Spock…please…uhg…please I…I need you in me." He whimpered. He couldn't believe how pathetic he sounded. He sounded like a wanton whore. Spock's smirk turned into a twisted grin as the thought drifted through his human's mind.

"Yes…yes you do Jim. You do sound pathetic. Like a whore." His eyes darkened as he twisted his fingers again making Jim yelp, much louder then before. "But of course, it is illogical to compare you to a wanton whore, after all I am the only being allowed to…" he paused his eyes drifting down to his humans ass as he pulled his fingers out. He harshly grabbed one of the round firm yet fleshy cheeks making Jim squeak and whimper. "…tap that. As you would say." He stated his eyes flickering up to meet that of glassy blue.

Jim had turned his head and tucked himself so he could look back at Spock from under his right arm.

"Please…nmg." He whimpered. "I need you."

Spock's eyes softened slightly but his grin remained.

"All you must do is scream, love."

Jim whimpered again, how cruel. How dare Spock use their pet name while mercilessly teasing the shit out of him. He would get even! After Pon Farr was over of course. "After all, don't you want to cum?"

Jim let out a sob and shifted his head to look under himself. Spock had leaned forward and had wrapped his hand firmly around his humans engorged dick.

"Please…please, please…,please." Jim begged as Spock's hand began firmly sliding up and down along his shaft. He wanted to fuck Spock's hand, but in his position he couldn't move his hips.

Spock hardly ever used to term 'cum' he found it illogical, and crude. It was only ever used when they were talking dirty…though usually it was Jim who was doing the dirty talking. He continued sliding his hand along his lovers erection making him moan and groan. The hard organ was already slick with sweat and pre-ejaculation juices as Jim had been leaking large amounts of himself as he was teased. He felt his love begin trembling beneath him and he cried out as his body was racked with harsh trembles, an orgasm. Spock removed his hand, his smirk growing more pronounced. A dry orgasm. Spock was preventing his love from releasing, but in fact had brought him to many dry orgasms.

"B-bastard!" Jim sobbed as his body continued to tremble with the effects of orgasm without relief. Tears were spilling from his beautiful blue eyes, rolling down his flushed and sweaty cheeks. Spock leaned back, sitting with his legs spread, ankles crossed, resting his weight on his hands as he gazed at his beautifully abused mate. He was no longer grinning was continued to smile like an ass.

"I'm only asking a simple thing from you love." He stated with a gentle shrug of his muscular shoulders. Jim was glaring at him through his tears, mouth open as he panted. "All you need to do is scream for me and I'll fuck you long and hard," His tone was so casual it made Jim want to scream, but not to be fucked, he just wanted to scream at the stubborn Vulcan. Spock's gaze lowered from Jim so his eyes were gazing down at his own hard shaft. He lifted his beautiful and delicate fingers and gently placed the pads against the head of his own dick. He gently brushed his fingers against the head, convincing a lovely clear blob of his own pre-ejaculation fluids to rise. He used his thumb and began smearing it. He let out a sigh. "I can last a lot longer than you love. Even despite the plak tow burning inside of me making me want to fuck, and fuck, and fuck." He wrapped his fingers around the top of his shaft. "I can bring myself to completion and only need a few minutes till I'm ready to go again." He stated closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he began masterbating. Jim gaped at him. If his mouth wasn't so dry he would have been drooling. He'd only seen Spock masterbate once, and that was only because it was his birthday and Spock felt like being nice. Spock didn't believe masterbation should be shared with anyone, it was private. Obviously the blood fever made him not care if someone watched him jerk is own meat. He let the lowest of moans escape him as he gripped the base of his dick hard before pulling upwards, more of his seed leaking from the slid at the top of his cock head. "Hmmmmnnnnn. Yes." He breathed as he forced his lightly mint colored foreskin to cover the engorged grassy, green head of his length. "Hmn this feels so good T'hy'la."

Jim whimpered. He was still teasing him! That's what he was doing! He wouldn't just tease him by touching him, he'd tease him by showing his own pleasure, his own release.

"You fucking asshole!" Jim cried. "You're so mean!" He shifted in vein. Spock opened an eye and looked at his blond lover, light smile playing across his lips.

"Hmn. I'd love to shove my dick up your ass T'hy'la…feel your heat wrap around me. I know you want me inside of you, want to feel me stretch you, feel me fuck you nice and hard. I could do that for you, all you need to do is scream and you can have my dick."

"Fuck you!" Jim snapped, a fresh wave of tears spilling from his eyes. He could feel phantoms of Spock's pleasure, could feel the phantoms of long fingers touching his own erection.

Spock chuckled and closed his eye.

"No, no love. I'm afraid you don't get to fuck me." He teased as he forced his foreskin down his shaft, than used his other hand to tease his slit making him moan loudly. "Oh…yes. Hmn. Uuuhg."

In general Spock wasn't a very vocal lover, not by nature. He usually tried to hide his noises, but he'd learned that Jim liked hearing the noise, it was a way to let him know he was pleasing his lover, hitting him just right, touching him in just the right places, but now Jim was wishing he'd never told Spock that.

"Oh Jim this feels soooo good." He bosted as he began jerking himself fast and hard, his other hand going to squeeze and massage his sack. He started panting, his chest rising and falling quickly as his hand sped up. Jim whimpered how he wished that hand was abusing his dick. He wanted that hand to be on him. "Nguuuuuuuu!" Spock let a light cry escape him as the muscles in his stomach and thighs flexed and his sack tightened and he ejaculated. Long thick streams of his seed shooting from his cock and splattering against his hand and stomach. He continued hammering himself till his orgasm passed. He then sat there, using his hands to keep him in an upright position, head lolled back, mouth open as he panted, his organ deflating to lay limply against his nuts.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling, he could hear his lover sobbing, loudly. He lifted his head and gazed at the human tied to his bed. From the trembling in his body, it seemed he'd come to another fruitless orgasm. The twisted and slightly evil grin reappeared on Spock's face.

"All you need to do is scream Jim."

* * *

**Authors Note: XD I am so freakin' evil! The next chapter is the last chapter and will also include lots of sexy S/K action and strong language. I don't talked like that, but boy is it fun to think it and write it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks goes too AmyCoolz and Lifeclaw for reviewing it means a lot.

I have read so many amazing K/S stories and someday hope to be up with the big dogs such as AmyCoolz. ^^

So, here is the last chapter, so I hope you find it enjoyable.

* * *

Jim was laying on his back, body stretched out, arms tied above his head. His chest and stomach rose and fell rapidly as he gazed up at the high Vulcan ceiling though damp eyes. Despite the horrible acts done upon his person that caused the dampness, he felt relieved that his body continued to produce fluids. He blinked as something cool dripped onto his lips, his eyes drifting down and focusing on the glass of water resting near his lips. His eyes darted towards the Vulcan holding the glass. Spock offered him a comforting smile that was reserved for only him, and only when they were completely alone. "Drink Jim. Your body has been producing great amounts of perspiration and it is vital to your health that you keep fluids in you in order to prevent dehydration."

Jim's eyes flickered back towards the glass of water, blue eyes reflecting nothing but longing. The glass was fogged where his lovers warm fingers were pressed, and beads of water rolled along the glass, the water inside fluttering slightly with the natural and usually unnoticed movements of the seemingly still hand of his cruel over. He wanted nothing more than to down the water and perhaps several glasses more, but he was just _so _tired, and frustrated. It had been nine and half hours since Spock began teasing him, and he had yet to reach orgasm. No, wait, that was not exactly true. He had in fact reached orgasm, seventeen times, but he felt no relief for he had not been permitted release.

He tilted his head forward, the glass tilting slightly to meet his lips, but quickly paused as his head flopped back down. He huffed. His muscles were to weak, strained and a bit achy.

"Here love, let me help you." Spock said as he scooted closer and used his left hand to gently ease his human mates head up while easing the glass to his lips with his right hand. "Drink slowly, I would not want you vomiting it up." Spock said in a gentle voice as Jim drank. He drank the entire glass, and Spock refilled it several more times to be sure his human did not dehydrate.

Once Spock was sure Jim had, had his fill of water he twisted his body around and set the glass back down near the water pitcher before looking back at his lover. He'd flipped Jim onto his back forty-five minutes earlier in order to continue his teasing of his sweet's body. He knew Jim couldn't hold out forever, Jim could hardly go three weeks without sex, so it was only logical that he could only last so long without orgasm. "Now," Spock said, oddly and rather sickly pleasant smile adorning his pale and slightly off colored lips as he turned his body a little. "shall we continue?" He questioned. He didn't wait for an answer before hunching down and grasping his loves thick, hard member, making him gasp and mewl, his back arching off of the bed, hips and ass pressing into the mattress as his knees lifted slightly, heals digging into the sheets. Spock licked his lips before running his rough tongue along Jim's length. Jim let out a sound that was oddly close to a squeal, but with a much deeper pitch. Spock continued licking the hard member.

Jim's cock had turned a dark shade of pink, almost a weak wine color and was the thickest and longest let alone hardest Spock had ever seen and felt it. It stood up straight from his lovers body, if Jim were a little shorter, Spock did not doubt that his member would have been pressed firmly and flatter against his stomach.

After licking and teasing with kisses for several minutes he engulfed the thick sticky member in his dry, warm mouth. As he slid all the way down the member the pressure on the walls of his throat triggered his saliva producing glands, filling his mouth and coating the member in cooling saliva, much to Jim's dismay and pleasure.

Jim couldn't take it any longer. He thrashed his head back and forth wildly as his breath hitched in his lungs then released then hitched again as his back arched off of the bed. "Spock…please, ughn please…, please, please, please."

Spock's eyes flickered over towards his mate as he continued bobbing his head up and down the humans length. _All you need to do is scream love. _He said through their bond, the physical contact making the message crystal clear without the interference of his humans chaotic thought patterns. "P-p-PLEASE! GOD SPOCK PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY! PLEASE! I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU! INSIDE ME! FUCK! SPOCK!" Jim screamed, his face burning as he did so. His eyes were clamped shut as he screamed at the top of his lungs, the muscles in his arms flexing just slightly as he tugged on the binds that tied him to the bed. He couldn't believe he was screaming. He'd gone through hours of torture when captured by the enemy but he could hardly take his lovers teasing? He felt extremely low, pathetic. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. How could Spock love someone so weak? He was weak, weak and pathetic and lowly. His genius was a joke compared to the genius that was Spock.

Jim just breathed as he felt the Vulcan's mouth release his member, he didn't even feel his lover move until he felt warm breath upon his face. He cracked open his eyes a fraction before they opened up wide. Spock was hunched over him, their noses mere centimeters apart. Jim felt small as those brown, nearly black eyes bore down into his own blue. Spock lowered his lips to his human's forehead and gently kissed him, hand coming up to gently cup the warm yet still cooler cheek. He bent his head, their foreheads pressed together. _You are beautiful. You are perfection. I love everything about you James T. Kirk. You are my T'hy'la, my best friend, my brother, my lover. You are my universe. You, beautiful illogical being warm my heart and break down my shields. You are the strongest person I have ever met. And I love you for always being here for me, with me. _

Jim was almost certain he was going too cry. But no tears fell as he become painfully aware of how aroused he was. "S-Spock…." he mewled. Spock smiled, eyes darkening slightly. He knew how his lover felt, knew how much he loved him in return, but right now they both needed release. Spock reached up and ripped Jim's hands free of the binds, before flipping him over, lifting him up onto his hands and knees. He paused a moment, looking around, twisting his body this way and that way wildly in search of something, anything to prepare the stockier man. "It's okay Spock." Jim said as he glanced back. "Just take me."

Spock eyed him for a moment, dark expression upon his features. He was slowly submitting to the plak tow which had been infecting him for some time, but something he'd been fighting off.

"Jim, I could harm you."

"It's okay, I'm sure the healers can put me back together."

"Jim," Spock warned. "I may not be able to control myself once I fully submit to the plak tow…I'm having trouble even now that you have screamed for me to take you."

Jim gave Spock his famous 'it's all good' smile.

"It's okay Spock, this is really more for you than me." He stated, turning his head back towards the headboard as Spock's warm, slender and extremely strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him back slightly with a quick jerk. He felt the Vulcan's thick member press against his round backside.

Spock gripped the pink mounds of flesh and spread them, his body already beginning to produce the natural lubrication that all Vulcan's produced. A thick, slimy membrane that would be secreted all along their shafts to help ease into a females already well lubricated vaginal passage way. Of course, Jim was not a female, and his passage was not, naturally lubricated. Spock knew this, and knew that he could very well injure his captain and lover upon breaching his entrance, but at the moment, Spock could have cared less. He had fully submitted to the plak tow. All of his logical thoughts had been ripped away from him, only the most primitive and animalistic tendencies remaining. With a low growl and a quick jerk with his hands and thrust of his hips he sank all the way into the smaller males body.

Jim screamed, bowing his head, biting his lip in order to prevent the sound from escalating. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch. The searing pain that shot up his rectum was unimaginable. It was perhaps the worst physical pain he'd ever felt…well he'd felt this pain before, seven years earlier, but experience still didn't prepare one to feel that kind of pain again. He bowed his head as a sigh escaped the Vulcan now fully sheathed inside of him.

Spock either didn't hear Jim's scream of pain, or he just didn't care. He quickly recovered from the initial shock of being encased in such tight heat. He pulled out nearly all of the way before slamming back in, ripping another scream from Jim, another sound Spock ignored, or did not hear. He just continued slamming into the heat.

Jim's body was thrust forward then pulled sharply back, the force of Spock's thrusts causing burning, ripping shocks of pain to shoot up his inner passage way and up his spine, making all of his nerves throughout his body to tingle. The strong fingers digging into his hips had already caused visible bruising, making the constant yanking backwards quite a painful experience.

But despite his discomfort the pain did dull. Without a break in the motion, his mind grew numb to the pain, and soon he could hardly notice it at all. But he knew if he thought about it, it would come back, so instead he focused on Spock, who was hammering him, **hard**. He could hear Spock's breath coming in heavy pants.

As Spock thrust into him at an incredibly odd angle Jim felt his arms buckle and he landed face first against the mattress. He heard a growl behind him and hissed, making a face of pain as thin fingers took a firm grip at his damp slightly wavy blond locks yanking him back up. Jim locked his arms, rocking with the constant motions of his Vulcan. It was obvious Spock did not want him to lay down.

The hard fucking continued for a long time till finally Jim couldn't stay up anymore. He collapsed upon the bed, receiving a obviously displeased growl from his partner, but he was not forced back up. He grunted as he was pushed hard against the mattress. He blinked as Spock leaned over him, his head resting near him. His eyes widened and he gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his still, oddly, hard member and start jerking hard.

It only took a few quick, hard jerks before release was _finally _granted to him. He cried and arched back against Spock as he came, every muscle in his body cramping and spasming as he spewed long, thick sticky streams of cum onto the bed. Spock grunted slightly as the muscles of Jim's walls clamped around his member. He snarled and bit down hard on the shoulder near his head. Jim cried out again, this time in pain as the teeth sank into his shoulder, hard enough to draw a little blood. A few drops dripped onto the white bed sheets. And with that, Spock came, hard. Jim could fell the pressure and strength of his lovers release as it splashed his insides and filled him with warm sticky, alien seed. Both collapsed on the bed, panting and heaving. "Mine." Spock said in a horse voice.

"Yours." Jim replied with a groan. Spock was heavy. For a moment it seemed Spock had blacked out, but only for a moment, for a few seconds later he was rising himself up onto his hands and knees and pulling out of Jim's abused back side before flopping down with a grunt beside him.

Jim looked over at the heap of sweating, heaving Vulcan and couldn't help but think how extremely sexy Spock looked, spent, worn out and drenched in sweat. Spock opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to gaze at his lover.

"Jim." He breathed. Both just laid their for a moment catching their breath when Spock's eyes widened and he shot straight up so fast it took Jim a moment to figure out where is Vulcan had gone. "Jim are you alright!" Spock asked frantically, or as frantically as Spock ever got. He'd gone and was no examining Jim's backside. There was a small trickle of blood mixed in with the seed oozing out of his bright red hole. "Uh Jim, you're bleeding." He said dismayed.

Jim glanced back and quickly grabbed Spock as it appeared he was about to stand to no doubt locate help, but Jim stopped him. Spock glanced back at him, his concern evident.

"I'm fine, I'm actually more worried about the 'love bite' you left on my shoulder."

Spock's eyes darted to his shoulder before he crawled back up and lowered to gaze at the mark. Another dismayed groan escaped Spock.

"Oh love, forgive me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough with you, I…" He bowed his head in shame. Pon Farr was a rather shameful time for Vulcan's, though Jim couldn't really see why. He pictured Pon Farr being the equivalent of a human breakdown. After all, one needed release one way or another. Pon Farr was just the Vulcan's way of releasing all that tension and emotions they kept hidden on a day to day basis. Jim rolled over onto his back, wincing slightly at the throbbing in his back side before gently cupping Spock's narrow cheek. He smiled, eyes half lidded. He was exhausted.

"Spock, sweetheart…please don't pout. This is who you are, this is merely part of your biology, don't hate yourself for it. Because I love it, I love you. Al of you. Now please…get down here and cuddle with me before I pass out."

Spock did as requested and laid down, pulling Jim against him. Jim sighed. Despite being over heated not only from the sex, the heat but also his Vulcan's natural body heat, he was happy and content in his partners arms, flush against his chest, legs entwined.

"Tomorrow I will have a healer come examine you."

Jim sighed closing his eyes, and replied in a tired voice.

"Since you'll do it no matter what I say, that sounds fine."

It didn't take long for Spock to note Jim's shallow breathing. He'd fallen asleep. Spock stretched out and arm and for modesties sake pulled a thin sheet over their hips, concealing their private nudity should anyone come to investigate. He did not doubt that his parents had heard all of the commotion, something that embarrassed him deeply, and would no doubt peek in when they thought it safe.

Spock wondered if he would in fact harm either of his parents while under the influence of the blood fever. Surely not! He loved his parents with all his heart, yes a human emotions, but it was there none the less. And if he did, he did not doubt that his father could handle him, with speed and sufficiency. He sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around his T'hy'la and sighed. He was glad that had not a cured. He felt guilty enough for harming Jim, he didn't think he could handle the guilt that would follow him harming either of his parents.

Pushing thoughts of guilt and illogical nonsense from his mind, Spock to fell asleep, peacefully slumbering with his soul mate, the one he loved, the one who loved him, no matter how ugly he could sometimes become.

* * *

The next morning Jim, modestly dressed in a white robe wandered out towards the living area of the large Vulcan home. His movements were slow, his steps a little stiff, but he made it none the less. Glad to be stretching his body, his muscles screaming in protest, but that didn't make him any the less glad. Upon entering he found Amanda and her husband, who in truth intimidated him a bit, in the living room. Amanda immediately stood up but did not approach, though it was obvious she wanted to. Sarek was eyeing him. "James, are you, quite well?" Amanda questioned, worry in her pretty brown eyes. James smiled that smile of his and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, I'm doing quite well." He stated. He still looked worn out, and his hair still looked as if he'd been swimming but he insisted that he was fine. He rose a hand, warding off Amanda who'd taken a step closer as he easily lowered himself onto the opposite sofa. He sighed. "I'm fine, though a little stiff." He stated, holding the front of the robe with his hands. It was tied, but he needed to hold something, needed to keep his arm in that position, after all his shoulder was killing him.

"Where is Spock?" Amanda asked. Sarek gave her an odd look, after all her question was illogical, but he knew better and kept that comment to himself.

"He's still sleeping." Jim stated.

For the good portion of an hour, while Jim nibbled at fruit and drank large glasses of water, he exchanged small talk with Amanda, finding himself smiling as Sarek would, ever so often join in the conversation. It amused him since Vulcan's found small talk illogical, obviously Sarek had been more affected by Amanda, his illogical and very human wife, than he realized.

"I think we should let Spock sleep." Jim stated, after Amanda had voiced her want to wake up her son so he could eat breakfast, or rather lunch, as the lunch hour was slowly coming upon them. "After all I do not doubt that he will eventually emerge from the back room and no doubt whisk me away." Jim said confidently.

And less than fifteen minutes later, Spock did in fact emerge from the back room, dressed in his black robe looking quite dignified. The only thing that gave away his _insanity _was his eyes, which had turned a shade nearing black. He stood behind Jim's chair, hands resting on the back.

"Good afternoon mother, father." He nodded his head in greeting to his parents as he greeted them, they nodded back. Sarek blankly, Amanda with a hint of humor, concern and love in her gaze. Jim remained silent…and still. He could feel those long fingers slowly inch on to his shoulders and squeeze ever so slightly, one hand being much more gentle, being mindful of the aching 'love bite'. "I regret not joining you for lunch but I think I shall steal Jim's company from you." He stated, leaning forward and taking Jim's hand and leading him up and out of the chair. The motion was eloquent but slow. "We will, no doubt join you for dinner." Spock stated, bowing his head towards his parents again before bending slightly and in one quick fluid motion lifting Jim into his arms. Jim let out a surprised sound as he clung to his Vulcan. Spock turned to head back down the hall but paused and looked back at his parents. "But I make no promises." He stated before caring Jim back to their room, where they could continue where they left off the night previously.

* * *

Authors Note: Squeee! Please Review and let me know what you think. I absolutely love S/K. Or K/S, which ever you prefer.


End file.
